Legacy of the Darkness Dragon
by Yu.Shouji 13
Summary: Shade, a dragon of darkness, living up to his father name while keeping up his own name. As he did the old evil has awakened, how will he live up to a normal dragon life or life as something else. Read to find out P.S. : rating and genre may change
1. Chapter 1 The Legend Is Born

Chapter 1: The Legend is born

Spyro stood on, watching the black-purplish egg waiting restlessly anxious to see his newborn hatcheling not even knowing the hatcheling element as all dragon awaits for all of their egg to hatch. "does our kid hatch already?" Cynder asked to Spyro "No, not yet this kid loves to make his parents wait, huh?" Spyro says to her when suddenly the egg began to shake a bit "there he is!" Spyro said, excited to meet his son "Aaawww" both of them said as their first son appeared, shattering the egg's mid-part using his unusually long tail that's twice the long of his body and quickly split the upper-part of the egg with his also unusually large wings and turn his attention to his parents Spyro and Cynder.

"SHADE!" Spyro quickly exclaim the name loudly "why Shade?" Cynder asked curiously "look at his scale, he have your color of black-purplish one. Also there is another meaning behind his name" Spyro said with a smile on his face, Shade suddenly smile himself as if he really understand what his parents are talking about "look he even likes the name, right?" Spyro said not sure that he actually understand which Shade just nod on "Oh, wow he really understand" Spyro said relieved "wow, he's to smart for a hatcheling. Don't you think so Spyro?" Cynder said a little worried about her son "Don't worry Cynder it's a gift if he's that smart, right?" He said trying not to make her too worried, Shade suddenly yelp happily that both of his parents are close to him.

"will she hatch?" Flame a crimson fire dragon asked curiously to the female yellow dragon "I don't know" she said deeply worried that her first child won't ever hatch, well she had her reasons all other dragon has already hatch and because of that both are really worried. "hey, how's your egg?" Spyro asked to both of the parents but quickly noticed the bright golden-whitish egg lying on the nest "ooh, don't worry she will come out soon" Spyro said to him trying to cheer him up, Shade however was to curious with the egg as he began to walk circling the egg accidentally coiling his tail with the egg, as he realized that his tail it's stuck on the egg he quickly try to pull it of from the egg ended up falling along with the egg.

Everyone just gasp watching the egg fall along with Shade to the ground, Shade facing the egg as the dust from the ground got into his nose, he tried to hold out but he couldn't hold back but to sneeze at the egg, but as he sneeze at the egg it wasn't just a normal sneeze but it's a blast of convexity straight at the egg, cracking the egg at the same time.

Everyone is surprised to death because both Shade's breath and the cracked egg, all praying for the egg to be okay but Shade suddenly let out another sneeze of convexity heading to the roof, blasting it, and creating a large hole, letting the light come in to shine the egg. Miraculously the egg began to shake and opened revealing the golden-whitish dragon with gold under belly, but she was a little different from other dragon as she doesn't have a scale, instead she is covered with fur and her white wings is not like any dragon which is a bat-like wings, she have a feathered wings. She suddenly began to walk toward Shade who she think as her savior but Shade's tail is accidentally coiled her making her fall straight in front of him, the force he felt on his tail make him lose his balance and falling to the floor facing her, they thought that both of them are going to cry but instead they just smile at each other, looking straightinto each other eyes slightly leaning against each other but they stop noticing their parents walking to their way.

"So what do you want to name her Flame?" Spyro asked curiously "Well i think we'll name her Shine." Flame said with a calm voice "Why?" Spyro said again "Well your son's name is Shade right? So it's just seem to be the right thing to do because he's the one that brought the light to her without him she'll probably never hatch." Flame explain to Spyro while starring at his newborn who just seem too focused on her savior "Besides they just seem to like each other" he added knowing that there are something interesting about to happen.

A/N : that's the first chapter review okay.

P.S. : I'm from Indonesia so my grammar is kinda mess up, tell me if I'm doing it wrong


	2. Chapter 2 A True Prodigy

Chapter 2: A True Prodigy

Shade is flapping his wings desperately, trying to fly. He is five now, and he was already learning to fly. "Come on Shade, you have to flap your wings in sync." Spyro said guiding his son to do it right while flying high acting as an model for his son. "I'm trying dad." Shade said to his father while flapping his wings trying to sync the movement. "Um, don't you think Shade was to young to fly?" Cynder said with a worried look "Don't worry Cynder, his wings are big enough to fly already" Spyro said with a smile on his face "but he's five, all other dragons only learn how to fly when they are twelve" she said with a worried look on her face "you don't have to worry mom, i got this" Shade said wanting to calm his mother a bit.

At the mean time, while Shade tried desperately to fly Shine was struggling to awakened her elements "Focus Shine try to feel every energy in your body" Flame said encouraging his only daughter "I'm trying my best" until suddenly "hey big sis!" A dragon with bright violet crystal like scales and a horn made of crystal calling her out "How many times do i have to tell you, I'm not your sister Sierra." Shine said with an annoyed look on her face. "Come on it's not that bad." Sierra said with a grin on her face. She is actually Shade's sister who just three years younger from Shade (from my point of view, dragons grow fast but age really slowly, so you know) but love to call Shine "sis" because she doesn't have a sister. "Where is Shade anyway?" Shine asked her before suddenly Shade came flying with full force blowing the wind on the path he take and slightly pissed everyone on his flying path except his only sister Sierra.

"SHADE YOU MORON, you ruin my training!" Shine screamed at the top of her lung as Shade began to hover in top of everyone. "Hey Shade, you're flying!" Sierra said looking at her brother "of course i am, I'm your brother." Shade said as he shoot out a huge flame towards the sky encircling around him and quickly turned the flame into an armor covering his body in flames. But before he could finish he was quickly thrown back by a fierce blow of light which quickly shatters his flaming armor. Shine look at him looking extremely annoyed, her mouth gaping a bit.

"What was that for?" Shade said really annoyed that he was hit with a light element, he had always liked the warmth but having the attack sear into his scales was to much for him so he flew up highly and shot a great number of Shadow Balls straight at Shine. Unable to dodge the fast attack she just stay still, not even trying to move away. But surprisingly for everyone in the area none of the attacks hit her, even if it is, only the little shock from the exploding Shadow Balls near her, other than that is none.

"Why?" Was the only thing that manage to get out of her mouth. "I could hurt you badly y'know." Shade said calmly while quickly descending to the ground to meet the other belows and quickly smile when he saw his parents flying towards him. "Shade! You're okay, I'm so glad you're okay" Cynder said as she came down quickly hugging him tightly.

"Mom, you're choking me." Shade said while struggling top get of her vicious hug. "Oh sorry Shade my bad." Cynder said looking a little upset as Spyro came down to meet his family. "You see Cynder,I told you he could do it." Spyro said grinning a bit. But Cynder suddenly punch him straight on his face, extremely angered and quickly shout, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO THROW HIM OF FROM THE TEMPLE YOU MORON!" Spyro only looking at her with a calm face while rubbing his face with his paw. "Mom I'm okay, stop worrying to much you'll get old faster y'know." Shade said joking a bit. "Okay" was her only reply.

To tell the truth, Shade is a little upset on what his father actually did.

**FLASHBACK**

"Dad you sure about this?" Shade asked his father, not sure about the idea. "Don't worry, you want to fly right?" Spyro said lightly which Shade just nod on. "ok, are you ready?" Spyro asked him, knowing the answer already. "Hmph, I was born ready." Shade said with confidence before suddenly Cynder interrupted them.

"Spyro you can't do this, he's our son!" Cynder pleased him. "Don't worry Mom, Dad said he'll catch me before I hit the ground." Shade said desperately trying to calm his mother not noticing he is standing on the edge of the roof.

Spyro seeing the opportunity quickly blow a fierce wind element, knocking Shade of his legs and sending him of from the roof while quickly jump out of the roof himself, quickly diving bellow trying to catch up with Shade.

Shade could feel it, the rush of diving through the winds. He kinda like it thought, because he could feel every bit of cells in his body, he have full conscious on his body. But he quickly remembered what his father once said about the diving technique which is "Diving is great, but you have to be able to pull up, if you can't pull up things could get really nasty." So he quickly tried to do one thing that was actually impossible for dragons in his age, fly.

He quickly closed his wings, turned around, while adding the speed of his fall. But Shade already prepared his need to pull up, and as Shade almost touched the ground he quickly spread his wings and quickly burst to the streets of Warfang while shouting in joy.

"Yeah" Spyro shout at his son, happy that his son actually managed to pull up. Cynder on the other hand was shocked that her son actually did it.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Shade did hate to be blown of from the roof, but he knows that his father only trying to help him out on his flying lessons. But his father gonna pay for that, so quickly he shot a small Electric Bolt to his father, shocking him a bit he quickly asked "What was that for?" "For throwing me of from the temple roof." Shade said lightly with a grin on his face. "Daddy did you really throw big bro of from the roof of the temple?" Sierra asked innocently which quickly make Cynder really upset. "Um, yeah I did" Spyro answered like nothing was wrong, but.

"Dad! Let's scram!" Shade said right before smokes come out of Cynder's body. "CRAP!" Spyro said avoiding the large convex beam heading straight to him. "Here we go again, see you uncle Flame, big sis Shine." Sierra said as she fly towards her mother trying to calm her down. "How many times do I have to tell her, I'm not her sister," Shine said annoyed. 'Did she really want me to become her sister' she thought to herself as she watch them.

**A/N : i know i update this rarely but keep reading okay.**

**PS : I might be ending up making lemon, so PM if interested okay.**


	3. Chapter 3 New Season

Chapter 3 : New Season

**A/N : Hey, look about the last chapter,I kinda mess up, so I'm sorry. Cynder is just a really protective mother (maybe overprotective). So she just burst out of rage because of her protective nature. Plus Spyro won't die if he's hit with a convex, he have a family which means he's not the soft dragon during the beginning of his journey anymore, so don't worry Darklighteryphon.**

**PS. : Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me.**

**Now on with the story.**

Shade wakes up with a groan. He doesn't really like waking up in the morning like this, but he has to because. "Shade wake up and get ready, you don't want to be late in the first day of highschool right?" Cynder said from the lower floor.

That's right, Shade is on highschool now but to tell the truth he even didn't want to be attending the school. I'm fact, Shade never actually go to school, heck nobody even saw him on broad daylight. Shade is fifteen now, so he has to go even if he didn't want to attend, or he'll have to find another place to live by himself. As Shade was walking down the stairs, his father came to stop him. "Can't believe its already fifteen years, I still could remember the day you're just learning to fly" Spyro said remembering the event that happened ten years ago. "Dad come on, I don't want to remember it." Shade said remembering that his father blow him of the roof.

Still it's time to go to school. Shade quickly speed up to the lower floor. He quickly jump down, getting the food, and quickly burst out of the door, looking back at the house to get a last glimpse of the house. Well he'll miss the house because all highschoolers have to stay on the dorm. Well that's one of the reason why he have to go to school, the other reason is that the fact he never actually go to school until now. And Spyro said that he could met a lot of other dragons, so this means he could get to be friends with everyone.

But as he walked away, he accidentally bumped with someone, hearing a small familiar yelp. "Shade you dork! Watch where you're going." Shine said loudly as she glared at him with annoyance. "Oh Shine, sorry I didn't see you there." Shade said while bowing his head. Shine was a bit shocked to see Shade acted like this, it caught her of guard. 'Big mistake' Shade thought to himself.

Shade suddenly let lose a fierce gale of Wind, ruffling both her fur and wing feather. Shine was to shocked by his sudden burst, she does love the chilling sensation the wind gave her, but she really hate it when her fur and feather getting messed up so suddenly. So she quickly regain her composure and quickly fires a small beam of Light towards Shade.

To bad Shade already expecting the attack to come. He quickly summons a large shadowy dragon head, quickly opening its maw to take the Light into its mouth, negating the attack. "Shade, it's to early to use that kind of move don't you think so?" Spyro said as he walk out from the house. "Sorry Dad." Shade said as he dissipates the shadows in front of him.

"Spyro what's wrong?" Cynder said also walking out of the house. "Nothing Mom." Shade said warmly, but quickly turned to a fierce laugh as he turned to look at Shine who is desperately trying to set her messy fur. "Stop laughing Shade, it's not funny." Shine said while blushing madly. "Sorry Shine, I just couldn't hold it." Shade said still chuckling a bit. That just to much for her that she quickly shoot a ball of Light towards Shade, which he dodge effortlessly.

"I told you to hold it back Shine." Spyro said with a tired tone. Shade just grin at that while Shine just glared at him. Then quickly walked away, leaving the others behind her. "Shade, try not to make her angry every time you saw her will you?" Spyro said as he walked towards Shine's direction. "It'll make your relationship with her a little hard Shade." Cynder said as she began to walk towards Spyro.

Shade quickly think about what his mother said before suddenly, "Hey don't leave me by myself" familiar voice called out from the house. "Oh Sierra, where have you been?" Shade asked nicely. "I'm in the house, nobody wake me up." She said, a little upset. "Come on you don't have to be so rude, it's your first day at junior highschool." Shade said nicely to his sister. "Let's go now, we don't want to be late now do we?" Shade said with his usual cheerful tone. "Yeah let's go bro." She said add she began to run towards their parents.

As they walked toward the group they talked about the school. "So Sierra, what do you think about school?" Shade asked his sister. "Well it's quite fun, with the exception of some bully." She said with a sigh on the end which draws Shade's full attention. "What, bully, who is it?" Shade said angered by knowing the fact someone is bullying his only sister. "Calm down big bro you don't need to, besides everyone will know your secret identity right?" She said calmly then continued, "Besides I'm not like you, you're the gifted one on our family and I'm not so gifted." Which quickly make him stop on his track. "You have Crystal, that's a really rare element y'know." He said as he continued walking on. "Okay big bro." She said feeling slight guilt on herself. "Now let's catch up with the others." Shade said returning to his old self. Sierra just nod at that and quickly run top catch up with the group.

As they finally reach the group, Shade quickly asked his father, "Dad, you remember our promise right?" "Of course I do." Spyro answered. "What promise?" Cynder asked curiously. "A promise that I will keep his true identity to everyone." Spyro said as he continued walking. But both Cynder and Shine didn't know anything about this so both if them quickly asked, "What for?". "Shade want to know how other dragons act towards him without knowing the fact." Spyro explained to both of them. "Big bro didn't want to be the center of the attention." Sierra added. "And I still gonna keep the name Shade, because I only use Shadow." Shade finished which quickly make Cynder realized something. "Wait! Sierra knew about this, why didn't anyone tell me?" Cynder asked wanting to know the reasons. "Because Shade didn't want to make you worry." Spyro said gently.

As they continued walking. Shine just ask, "why Shadow? You could use a lot of other elements right?" "I don't want to draw to much attention to me so I'm using the type that match my color a bit." Shade explained to her. "Oh I see." She said quickly become silent as they reach the Temple. It's a tall building, heck it's the tallest building in the whole town not to mention the biggest one. "Shine remember, you don't know me." Shade said before he jolts away with incredible speed. 'Huh, showoff.' Shine thought to herself as she enter the building. "I still remember the day we first got here." Spyro said as he enter along with Cynder and Sierra.

As Shade began his walk, he could hear a lot of dragons talking about him before suddenly a white-blueish dragon come to his side. "Darn it man! First day at school and you already hitting the most beautiful dragon plus my cousin." The dragon said in a cheerful manner. "Wait! What do you mean?" Shade asked, wondering who he actually mention about. "What! Come on! You walked to the school with her this morning, how could you didn't know about her." The dragon said as they walked together. 'Oh it's her, never think she'll be this famous' Shade think to himself.

"So, do you know her?" The dragon asked him. Of course he'll answer "no" which kinda surprised the dragon before he realized something. "Wait you're her cousin?" Shade asked curiously. "Yeah, why?" The dragon said before continuing, "I'm Chase, nice to meet you." Chase said as he smile. "Oh nothing, and I'm Shade, glad to meet you." Shade said as he smile as well. "Shade huh, well let's be friend." Chase said lifting his paw to shake paw with him. "Yeah, let's be friends." Shade said as he shake the paw.

Now he remember. He's the son yr of the greatest flyer in Warfang, Skylark and Ember the smartest potionist in Warfang. Which is also Shine's dad little sister, so he's Shine's cousin. He actually remember him now. He meet him once when their family meet on a small party. But on the other hand, he can't keep mesmerizing now. He has to get to his class as soon as possible.

As he arrived at the class. He quickly look around the class only to find something really surprising. Shine was on the class 'oh great. She's here.' Shade thought to himself grinning as he quickly take the seat next to her. "Shade, what are your doing here?" Shine asked annoyed by his presence. "Just keeping my promise to your dad." Shade said as he lay his head on the table. Shine was about to slap him but Spyro had come in already making her sit still. "So we're at the Elemental class, get ready for learning the art of the Elemental. And welcome to the new season everyone." Spyro said, welcoming the new students.

**A/N : So, my fastest update so far and also my longest. Hope you like it.**

**P.S : My other story is on a pending because I'm a little stuck on what to do. PM me if you have an idea about my story next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting New Friends

Chapter 4 : Meeting New Friends

**Another update readers. This one won't be another long time skip so enjoy.**

Shade was smiling, showing of his cheerful attitude to every single dragon he met on the class. And the fun thing is, everyone seem to be interested on his origin, where he come from, and why he never seen around before. Of course Spyro sees this and quickly said one clear thing to everyone on the class which is, "Well everyone seem to be interested, why don't you introduced yourself kid." Trying his best to hide the truth.

"Yes master." Shade said calmly as he began to stand and walk toward the center of the room. As he walked across the room, he could see a pure golden dragoness with silver underbelly just like him and a bright golden eyes, starting him just like she was hypnotized or something so when he walked past her, he decided to poke her nose using the spade on his tail which quickly brought her to reality.

As Shade reached the front part of the class. He quickly began to introduced himself. "My name is Shade, I control the element of Shadows, and I come here from a far village outside of Warfang." Shade said, of course all but his name was fake. "Good, any question from all of you?" Spyro said warmly. Suddenly the gold dragoness lift her right fore paw while saying, "I'm Vine, are you single?" While smiling innocently. Shade couldn't help but to chuckle at her action, while everyone just gasped at her forwardness especially a red dragoness which Shade quickly recognized. "Vine, I told you a thousand times, don't rush, it could ruin the feel." Spyro said cheerfully. He had always been like this, his teaching methods is quite popular among the school while he first become a teacher.

But he quickly shout, "Okay it's time for you all to show what you learned during the change of year, we'll start from Shine." As usual, Shine quickly walked to the front of the class while shouting, "Yes Sir!" "Shade return to your seat for now." Spyro ordered him which he quickly obliged.

As Shade began to walk towards his seat. He caught a glimpse at a black-greyish dragon with a grey underbelly, a grey eyes, and a branch-like pair of horn extending from the back of his head. He just seem familiar somehow but he can't seem to remember him.

While Shade is trying to remember the dragon. Shine was taking a deep breath before she began to summon a great number of Light in a shape of a sphere, spinning it across the room while walking around. Shade just smile at her trick. It was the trick he use when he was seven, so he wasn't really surprised by her shows of skills.

As minutes pass by. A lot of other dragons has made their appearance. The black dragon was surprisingly a strong dragon, plus the way he controlled the Element of Death making him a rare dragon. Chase has skills too, the way he controlled wind was amazing. And he is so fast, faster than him maybe. The red dragoness who he quickly recognized as Flare was also great at Fire, she is quite dangerous though, because she exploded a ball of flame by accident. Vine on the other hand was pouring less effort in her moves. She controls Life in the first place, so she shouldn't use it recklessly.

But now it's his turn to show what he got.

As Shade walked to the center of the room. He could hear the dragons around him asking about what he would do, which he ignore because they will see it anyway.

As he made it to the center of the room, turned around facing the other. "You may begin now." Spyro said calmly while backing further, knowing Shade skills was a force to be considered heavily, although he would be most likely holding back his power this time.

Shade just grinned at his father action, backing away like that. Well that just make him look like he was all too powerful. And not wanting to disappoint him, he quickly formed a large ball of shadow on his mouth, then quickly shoot it towards the ground, causing a large smoke to spread around the stage. It doesn't look much before suddenly the smoke gathered in the center creating a large dragon-like creature, just like the one he summoned this morning but it's a bit smaller and has a full body.

But before everyone could react on his action. He suddenly send the shadow flying towards the other dragons, stopping right in front of Shine to fly upright then explode on impact with the celling, spreading the smoke on the entire room. When the smoke finally cleared, Shade was sitting on his seat already, looking bored.

Everyone looked at him with awe. They never actually seen such a skill, well everyone except Shine. She watched Shade practicing a lot of time already and that was actually used to play around while he was practicing, not on an actual battle. But she hardly convinced any other dragons know how to do it.

"Alright class dismissed, see you tomorrow." Spyro said ending the class. The class is finally over as Shade walked outside of the room, Chase suddenly stopped him. "Damn Shade, now that's a skill." Chase said with a grin in his face before the red dragoness pass in front of them.

"Hey you guys." Flare said. "Oh Flare, you know him right? The new kid." Chase said referring to Shade. "Of course I know him, hey Shade your skills are crazy." Flare said complimenting him. 'Great not even a day and I already make a fuss, this is going to be a long year' Shade thought to himself.

"So Chase, Wanna join us?" Flare asked him nicely. "Oh sure, see you Shade." Chase said warmly. Looks like both of them knows each other a lot. "Hey Shade! Flight class is starting, hurry up!" Shine called on him. "Okay Shine!" Shade said as he walked towards her.

As they walked along the hall, with Shade following behind Shine to keep a low profile. He could hear a lot of other dragons calling at Shine with the name "Sunshine", which is kinda funny because she looked like a little girl she used to when they were hatchlings. "Never know you're so famous." Shade said grinning at her. "Shut up Dork!" Shine said with a threatening tone. "Hey no harm done Freak." Shade said while quickly running away from her, dashing quickly to the flying grounds. "What did you say!?" Shine said while running to catch him up, deep inside feeling relieved that someone actually called her other than "Sunshine".

Haha shouldn't called her "Freak" but he just couldn't help it. Besides she looked like she needs another nickname, other than "Sunshine" of course. Now he has to reach the class before Shine manage to caught him. If he doesn't, he'll get hurt real bad.

Well she did managed to catch up with him but, Shade won't be hurt because he reached the flying grounds already. Shade quickly take a look at his surrounding, things haven't changed a lot since the last time he got here. The trees are much larger, but the barricade, poles, walls and other challenge stills remains the same, only older looking.

"You lucky Dork!" Shine said as she came towards him. "Like I said, no harm is done Freak." Shade said while quickly dodging Shine's paw that was going for his head. Shine was extremely pissed up right now, but she knows Shade could outrun her anytime he want so she better keep her attitude around him.

While everyone were waiting. Shade noticed that both Chase and Flare was also on this class. So wandering who else were here, he begin to looked around quickly seeing a lot of the dragoness on the area were starring at him, quickly turned their head away when his eyes met theirs. "Looks like somebody is famous." A voice said from behind him. Shade quickly turned his head around only to come face to face with a bright yellow dragoness, starring straight into his eyes. "Hey!" Shade said while backing up a bit.

"Come on, I'm not gonna bite." The dragoness said nicely. "Oh, well I'm Shade nice to meet you." He said warmly while smiling. "Hey my name is Electra, you know Shine right?" She said while smiling. "Well, can't say i know her, I just met her." He said lying to her. Suddenly a smoke appeared from her side quickly forming a black dragon.

"Hey both of you, master is coming, I'm Bane by the way." The black dragon introduced himself while pulling Electra by her neck. "Hey, well see you Shade." She said kinda annoyed with Bane pulling her by the neck.

Well another group of friends but before he could see it he was blown back by a gust of a fierce wind. "Morning class." Cynder said as she appeared from above. "Get ready because if you don't you'll get hurt." She said as she begin the class.

**Crap I was actually planning to update this on my birthday (which is on April 24th) but my problem is holding me up.**

**200 views already, I'm so happy I think I gonna cry.**

**But I think I'll switch the POV starting from the next chapter. It will be a first person POV, most time it'll be Shade's POV unless there is an unexpected turn of event.**

**Anyway Peace and Love from Indonesia**


End file.
